When The Silence Speaks
by BobWhite
Summary: A girl enters the NCIS Agents world with the murder of her family.
1. The Crime Scene

**Full Summary:**

The team is called to the scene of a gruesome murder. But what they aren't expecting happens. Not all the victims are dead. Can this lone girl live to tell the team what happened? And why does Ziva seem to be drawn to this girl?

**The Crime Scene:**

_Will be in third person!_

**Just Before The Murders:**

Lazzlo Johanson was listening to her music and dancing along, practicing for her recital, when she heard shouting coming from the living room. She pulled one of her headphones out of her ear and held her IPod next her as she crept towards the stairs. She looked down to see the rest of her family in the living room kneeling in front of four men, all tall and white. She didn't say anything as her eyes came in contact with her mother's, then her father's, then her siblings. All their eyes told her to get out of the house. Her older brother pleaded with his eyes for her to run for help and she could see that there was a possibility that no one was going to make it out alive. She inched backwards towards her bedroom door and back into her bedroom, shutting the door softly so the men couldn't hear anything. She hid in her closet as she heard the guns being fired over and over again. She heard the men approach the stairs and start to climb. She pulled her headphones off and turned her IPod off, stuffing it into her pants so they couldn't take it. Her laptop was in her backpack, along with her camera. She was the reason her family was now dead, the pictures would prove it all and now they were coming to kill her. She heard her door open…

**After The Murders:**

Ziva, Tony, McGee, and Gibbs got out of their cars. Ducky & Mr. Palmer got out of the Morgue van and al headed into the house. They didn't expect anything like this to such an innocent family. Ducky & Mr. Palmer set about taking pictures of the bodies while the Agents started taking pictures of the home, looking for some reason as to why such an innocent family was gunned down. Movement from upstairs caused everybody to stop what they were doing and look up. Gibbs & Tony took their guns out, as did Ziva & McGee. Inch by inch, the four agents made their way up the stairs to the second floor. All rooms were searched but nothing was found. Ziva was standing next to Lazzlo's bed when she felt someone grab onto her ankle. Looking down she saw a hand and screamed, drawing Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Ducky & Mr. Palmer into the room. Ziva was on the ground, gun away, trying to get Lazzlo to come out from under the bed. Lazzlo had her backpack on and her IPod clutched tightly in her right hand. She crawled slightly out from under the bed and tried to sit up, but fell back on her belly. She lost consciousness as she heard someone yell…


	2. The Hospital Part 1

**The Hospital Part 1:**

**At The House:**

"_Get the paramedics in here now!"_ Gibbs yelled.

Mr. Palmer was downstairs within a matter of seconds yelling for the paramedics. Ziva helped Ducky roll Lazzlo onto her back.

"_My God, what did they do to her?"_ McGee asked.

"_She must have been hiding in her room when her family was murdered. We'll know more once the doctors have been able to look her over. Let's let the paramedics take over now."_ Gibbs stated.

"_Take her to Bethesda Naval hospital. We'll be able to check in on her there."_ Ducky said.

"_That's where we were going to take her anyways. Her uncles a Lt. in the Navy, he's the one that called it in. him and his family came over to take the girl out to dinner and noticed the front door open. Her uncle came in, saw what had happened and called it in. Specifically asked that NCIS take the case, seeing as it involved family,"_ one of the paramedics stated.

"_Well that's always nice to know."_ Tony said.

**Hospital:**

Lazzlo was taken to Bethesda's Naval Hospital and immediately to surgery. She was in surgery for ten hours before anyone knew anything. But by then the NCIS team had figured out that her uncle really wasn't her uncle, but a family friend. Ziva and Tony were stationed at the hospital and were to call Gibbs and Director Shepard when Lazzlo woke up. Lazzlo's belongings: her backpack with her laptop and camera inside and her IPod were with Ziva. Once Lazzlo woke up, they would be given back to her. Ziva had volunteered staying at the hospital until Lazzlo woke up, not telling her team why she wanted to stay. Tony and the rest of the team had seen the resemblance between Lazzlo and Ziva but had said nothing about it.

Two hours later, while in the recovery room, Lazzlo woke up, in pain, but confused. The last thing she had remembered was her brothers' desperate plea for her to run for help. She had blacked out seconds after her bedroom door had been opened. A nurse came over to see how she was doing and gave her some water, then went to get the doctor…


End file.
